Automatic climate control is increasingly prevalent in vehicles today. In some vehicles, a driver chooses a temperature setting, and a control system operates a climate control system to achieve the desired temperature. Additionally, home automation systems enable control of various home systems, such as lighting, heating and air conditioning. Some home automation systems may be integrated with home security systems such that when an alarm is raised, lights may be activated, or the homeowner may be notified.